Was It Just an Accident
by keely2cute
Summary: Their mission was to simply spy and report back to their village,but things got scary when their enemies are getting suspicious. They had to change rooms Ino was left wearing a towel?


I am so sorry for taking so long to up date I hardly have time on my side these days

WARNING !

LEMON!

So be warned read at your own risk, please if you are under age doesn't read it

Was It Just an Accident?

It was one of the regular day in Konoha when there are no missions to go on, the leaf village's laziest ninja was at his favorite cloud watching spot. This lazy ninja is known as Shikamaru Nara he has an high IQ of strategerizing the perfect battle plan. This was why he was the first of the rookie nine to become a chunin but Shikamaru hates to do anything complicated, he believes that everything is too troublesome. He wants nothing but to be an average ninja with an average looking wife not super pretty or too ugly either, his favorite activity to do is to sit back and watch clouds all day. He was unwinding from his days training with his dad when he felt an all too familiar presence approaching. This presence was no other than Ino Yamanaka, a slender blond with dazzling blue eyes one of Konoha's most beautiful kunoichi. She may be gorgeous but she is a loud mouth, bossy domineering female, whenever she wants something she fights for it including the love of Uchiha Sasuke who doesn't care for her existence.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZY BUM!" she yelled "I wonder sometimes how you call yourself a ninja."

Shikamaru didn't flinch at her out burst for he was quite immune to it but he was irritated that she interrupted him.

"What do you want Ino?" He asked in a bored manner

"Oh whatever Lady Tsunade wants to see you right now," she reported "come on get up, let's go."

They both walked back to the hokage's office Ino was lost in thoughts and Shikamaru had boredom written all over his face. They were now standing outside the hokage's office when Shikamaru knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" asked a stern female voice

"It's Shikamaru,"

"Is Ino with you?"

"Yeah,"

"The both of you come in,"

Shikamaru entered the office followed by Ino who closed the door behind her.

Seated at behind the desk was a buxom blond woman who was much older than she looked. This was the 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade, the best medical ninja throughout the 5 nations. She has a very bad habit of gambling even though she always looses but whenever she wins its bad luck she also loves to drink a lot of sake. She is very short tempered and easily agitated but some how has a weakness towards Naruto Uzumaki who reminded her of her brother and someone she loved.

"I'm glad you came along to Ino I have a mission for the both of you since as you two were team mates and know what your both capable of accomplishing," she said

"Will there be anyone else joining us?" Ino asked

"I'm afraid not, it will be just the two of you," Tsunade answered

"So what is this mission about?" Shikamaru asked

"You two will be posing as newly weds… (Shikamaru and Ino had frightened comical expressions on their faces)… I want you to work as spies and gather as much information as possible on who is the real leader of the Akatsuki; you will have to go to the rain village for this." Tsunade informed

"So we have to pose as newly weds to infiltrate the village without being detected," Shikamaru stated

"Therefore we can't take any weapons with us just what we have," Ino input

"Ino you know this relies mostly on your skills," asked Shikamaru

"I know that," She answered

"Now that you both understood the mission you leave first thing in the morning at 5 am, its almost dark its best you two better go pack spend no more than two days there ok no more no matter what I cant afford to loose anymore of my comrades, your dismiss." Tsunade said as she got back to her papers "by the way you have to change up your identity."

Ino and Shikamaru exit the office

"So not to draw attention to ourselves we have to pose as couples," Ino said

"I agree with that strategy," agreed Shikamaru "so no weapons"

"I get it, I got to go pack see at 5," Ino said and ran off in the direction of home. Ino push the door of her bed room open, she walk to her open window and stared out in the darkness for a while

_It's just the two of us we got to be careful it's just me and Shikamaru I'm sure I would be happy if it was Temari he was being coupled with… I better go pack_

She got out her knapsack and start rummaging through her draw and close for things to carry, when she finished packing she took a shower then got into bed she and set the alarm clock then drifted off to sleep. Shikamaru got home and took a shower, packed his knapsack and was now lying in bed after setting the alarm,

_I wonder what's its like to be in the same room with Ino especially if we're gonna share a bed.. I bet she would prefer if it was Sasuke Uchiha or that weirdo Sai (sigh)_

Shikamaru had always liked Ino from his genin days Ino never wanted to be in group wit him, but he was glad they end up in the same group even when she acts bossy; he wanted to tell her but thought it was too troublesome so he just never tell her for she was already hooked to Sasuke. The alarm went off at 4:30 am frightening Ino out of her sleep causing her to fall out of bed

"Oh man that stupid clock it's so damn loud," Ino murmured as she rubbed her bruise head as she got off the floor. She went to the bathroom and got freshen up and change her clothes. When she was ready she grabbed her bag and hopped through her window. At sound of the clock Shikamaru lazily got up went into the bathroom washed his face brushed his teeth changed his clothes and left through his window. At exactly 5 o clock they me at the entrance of Konoha,

"Hey," Ino said

"Hey,"

"You don't look different," Ino stated

"You're the one to talk,"

"You idiot," Ino said smiling "I'm a girl I can look different with the touch of a little make up,"

"Whatever lets move out."

They channel chakra into their feet and hop into the trees,

"By the way Ino this will take three days to reach the village," Shikamaru informed

"OK this will give us time to sort out our identity," Ino replied

The two traveled for two days sharing light conversations, it was the 3rd day and they were closer to the village when Io suggested they take a break. Shikamaru was lying on the grass cloud watching as always

"Hey its best w change our identity from now," Ino suggested "what are you gonna do,"

"Honestly I don't know," Shikamaru said bored

Ino was staring at Shikamaru for a long time,

"What's your problem? Quit staring already,"

"Sit up,"

"What?"

"Just sit up would you," Ino stated

"What a drag," he complain before sitting up, Ino got to her knees in front of Shikamaru and reached up to his hair.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked grabbing Ino's arm

"Relax would you I'm just gonna loose your hair tie," Ino said sitting back on her legs still positioned in front of Shikamaru " come to think of it you never wear your hair loose before, remember its for our mission,"

"Whatever what a bother, do whatever,"

Ino got back up to her knees but this time she reached out both her arms leaning more forward into Shikamaru who was stunned at how close her breasts were o his face, his breath hitched in his throat as he tried his best not to breath on her. Ino was completely clueless has to how close her breast were in Shikamaru's face, she pulled back and his hair fell into his face hiding the heavy blush he had on his face.

_Wow he is even cuter than I thought, he's hot_

"Oh man this is a bother, I don't wear my hair down cause it gets into my eyes," Shikamaru complained. He didn't get a response from Ino so he moved a lock of hair out of his face to see Ino still staring at him with slight shock on her face.

"Uh I'm gonna take a bath now you should do the same we'll meet up back here," Ino said after she realize Shikamaru was staring at her. They both agreed and went their separate ways, Ino went to the nearest spring she could find, she scanned the area but no one was in sight she hurriedly shed her clothes and got into the spring to take a wonderful bath. After she was finish she got out and put a on a short blue skirt along with a white off the shoulder blouse she was wearing white bootie without the high heels. She applied mascara an eye liner to her eyes and strawberry shiny lip gloss. She didn't bother to put her hair back up, she took up her bag and left to meet up with Shikamaru. When she got back to their meeting grounds Ino saw some one leaning on a tree, he was wearing a white marina with a black sleeveless jacket over it along with black pants.

"Its like you take the whole day," Shikamaru complained

"Whatever I have to look good,"

` "Don't you think that skirt is a little too short?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow

"Jealous?" Ino asked slyly

"No but you're my wife,"

"Sorry but I'm not changing,"

"Do as you please, let's go"

"By the way here,"

Ino turned around to see a ring in the palm of Shikamaru's hand

"W w what's that for? She asked with a frighten expression

Shikamaru gently grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger

"I know your not dumb Ino, so I don't have to explain it to you," he said and walked away

Shikamaru walked a few feet ahead of Ino who was now staring at his back surprised at his previous actions. She felt butterflies in the pit o her stomach and her cheeks had a tint of red on it, she quickly ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm

"I guess we could take this time till we reach to practice being the part," she said with a wide grin

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath

They arrived at the gates of the rain village where they met two guards,

"Hold it right there," stated one of the guard

"What's your business here?" asked the other

"Well you see we just got married and I hear from some old folks that it's amazing here and I was really dying to visit here, so I asked my husband if we could come here for our honeymoon," Ino explained hugging Shikamaru who in turn embraced her too.

"Hey take a look at this," Ino said pushing her hand with the ring on her finger in the guard's face "Isn't it beautiful? You should have seen when he proposed,"

"Yeah it's truly a beautiful ring," comment one of the guard buying the fake act

"Honey I don't think they want to hear that part," Shikamaru stated "Can we go now? She is overly excited today don't pay her no mind," scooping up Ino and throwing her over his shoulder whom let out a silent shriek

"Sure you can hope you enjoy your time here," the guard waved at them as they enter the village

When they out of ear shot from the guards Ino growled,

"Put me down Shikamaru I'm wearing a skirt,"

"I told you it was too short," he said coolly before putting her down

"Why the hell you did that?"

"You talk too much," Shikamaru said working out his shoulder

"Don't even mention this to anyone not even Chouji,"

Shikamaru stared at her seeing the embarrassment and anger in her eyes as she looked at him sternly

"Sure whatever,"

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Get a room of course,"

They found a reasonable place they could stay, Shikamaru paid for the room and got the keys. They both walked to room 9 in silence, they arrived out the door they saw an old woman emerging out of the room beside theirs she walked with a crooked stick, her shoulders were hunched and her face was filled with wrinkles.

"Oh you two look so cute together," She commend as she saw Shikamaru opening the door and Ino standing behind him. Both Shikamaru and Ino turned their attention to the old woman as she passed Ino smiled at her and the old woman winked mysteriously at Shikamaru who was taken aback. He finally opened the door and jester for Ino to enter then followed after closing the door behind him. The room was big the bed had on white and light blue colour sheets, there was a closet almost as big as Ino's, a bathroom, a table with two chairs.

"Looks comfortable," Ino comment "well I'm gonna look around, coming?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Ino asked almost sounding like a whiny 5yr old

"I'm tired Ino," Shikamaru stated lazily as he dropped himself on the perfectly made bed

"You just got here and you want to sleep already man you are really lazy," Ino complained as she took a change of clothes out of her bag.

_Man we just got here and she it at it already oh man what a drag_

Shikamaru thought to himself as he eyed Ino as she complained away into the bathroom. He turned on his side facing the wall and was about to drift off to sleep when the bathroom door flung open

"Anyway I'm outta here," Ino stated as she left

Ino slammed the door as she left still complaining on how lazy Shikamaru was

_I'm gonna look around until later, try to see if I see anything unusual_

Ino thought to herself as she walked about the village.

Back in the room Shikamaru could hardly sleep for his thoughts from the previous night crossed his mind again. He was not used to sharing a room with a girl especially one he fell in love with; even though they have been on the same team he still could not come t terms that he was sharing a room with Ino alone. What made the situation more awkward was that there was only one bed,

_What the hell have Lady Tsunade got us into, I'm not even sure Ino wants to be so close to me, she is still hooked to that damn Uchiha kid I bet she would prefer if it was him here and not me_

Unable to sleep Shikamaru left the room to clear his thoughts

It was almost night when Ino stepped from the food court with two huge bags in her hands,

"Hello nice seeing you again," the same old lady greeted Ino

"Oh hi,"

"Where's your husband he should be here to help you with those bags they look heavy," the old woman asked

_Man this woman is nosey although I could use a hand_

"He's very tired so I just let him sleep," Ino said making up an excuse "don't worry about me I'll manage plus my room aint far from here," She said with a fake smile and left

She reached her room door but was unable to open the door because of the bags,

"Hey open the door!" she called out but got no reply "hey open the door!" she called again and still didn't get a reply, "Shikamaru are you in there?"

"No," came his voice from behind her

"What the . . . ?" Ino said a little shock

"Sorry I didn't meant to startle you," he said taking one of the bags from Ino and opening the door. They entered the room and put the bags on the table

"I'm gonna take a bath," Shikamaru stated

"Well I wanna take a bath too I smell like smelly socks so don't take too long in there," Ino said wiping a sweat from her brow

"Sure whatever," he said and enter the bathroom

_He seems a little distant I bet us being in one room makes him uncomfortable, if it was Temari from the Sand Village was here instead of me he would prefer that… this really sucks I guess I should just stop hoping that he'd realize that I'm in love with him, he's so cute with his hair down I bet Temari never see him like that…._

Ino was so deep in thoughts that she did not hear when Shikamaru exit the bathroom

"It's all your," said a voice startling her

"Oh ok," she said and turned around and came face to face with a half naked Shikamaru a deep blush crept up into Ino's cheeks. Shikamaru was only in a towel that was wrapped around his waist he was too busy drying his hair to see Ino staring at his bare masculine chest. Ino quickly entered the bathroom before Shikamaru looked in her direction; she let out a breath that she was holding when she closed the door.

_Oh my gosh he's sexy but he is so lazy when did he get those muscles? He's so hot but I can't tell him that… Oh come on Ino he's interested in some one else just let it go_

Ino said to her self as she felt sadness filled her heart

Ino took along bath trying to sooth her mind and heart, she got out of the bath then realize she did not take change of clothes, she wrapped herself with a towel and open the door to a crack

"Shikamaru could you do me a favor, could you hand me my bag please I forgot to take it with me?" She didn't see Shikamaru but saw a hand with the bag in front of her

"Next time get your stuff before you go in the bathroom Ino,"

She said nothing and took her bag; she didn't see him because he was leaning on the wall. Ino got dressed and left the bathroom, to her surprise Shikamaru made his bed on the floor.

"The bed is all yours," Shikamaru stated as he got in his bed

"Yeah thanks," Ino said with a fake smile

"Aren't you gonna eat something?"

"No I'm good plus you should know I'm on a diet and I saw the way you worked out your shoulder after you put me down that means I'm getting sloppy with my diet," she said with a fake cheery voice and smile, some how Shikamaru didn't buy it something was bothering Ino and she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Anyways good night," she said quickly and hid under the cover, she silently cried herself to sleep

Shikamaru was having a hard time going to sleep, he wanted to know what was bothering Ino but wasn't sure how to ask her. He felt reckless so he got up and sat in one of the chairs it was 1am in the morning when Ino woke up and saw Shikamaru in the chair sleeping,

_I wonder what was on his mind why he's sleeping in the chair it looks uncomfortable_

Ino thought before she went into the bathroom and wash her face, when she got out of the bathroom she woke Shikamaru up

"Hey you look like you had a hard time on the floor; you should go sleep in the bed until morning,"

Shikamaru didn't argue and went straight in the bed a few minute of sitting up in the chair Ino felt sleepy again so she went to lie beside Shikamaru who was fast asleep. In the morning Shikamaru woke up to find himself staring at a chaos of blond hair

_When did I get here? _Shikamaru thought to him self he slowly got out of the bed just as he made his way over to the chair Ino woke up,

"Oh my gosh when did I get here?"

"What are you talking about? That's where you slept last night,"

"Actually I woke up and saw you sleeping on the chair I thought the hard ground got to you so u decide to sleep in the chair, you looked uncomfortable so I told you to sleep in the bed," Ino explained as she got out of bed, "I know I was sitting in the chair but I don't remember getting on the bed hmmn that's weird,"

_So that's how I ended up on the bed_

"Hurry up and go change we got a lot of work to do," Shikamaru stated as he finished folding up his bed from off the floor.

"Sure thing," Ino said getting into the bathroom, when she emerged Shikamaru was already dressed, he handed her a cup of hot tea that he got from the same old lady who was passing by and being concern she brought them tea. She took the cup and took a sip of the tea

"Where'd you get this? It's really good,"

"That same old lady from before she was just being nice and brought tea for us,"

"Oh she's nice,"

"Today we are going exploring you'll use your mind transfer jutsu to find out who is the leader an even how many Akatsuki left," Shikamaru explained in a bored manner

"Got it," she said

They both left the apartment hand in hand, as they walked in the village Ino stole a glance at Shikamaru his facial expression was bored as usual but his hair hide most of his face but his eyes showed that he was troubled about something, they walked until they were in a clear field and no one was around

"This look like a good place to start," Shikamaru stated he sat under a near by tree grabbing an unaware Ino's hand toppling her backwards into his lap

"Aaaah!" Ino let out before she landed "What the hell are you doing? Ino whispered

"Don't move," Shikamaru whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine

_Does this guy have the slightest idea what he is doing to me right now?_

"W ... wh... wha ... what do you think your doing?" Ino whispered

"Just play along would you I have a feeling that we're being watched," Shikamaru whispered again in her ear sending another shiver up her spine

Suddenly Ino bust out laughing, leaving Shikamaru confused and puzzled wondering what was so funny,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh out so loud," Ino apologized "but you're tickling me."

"What? What do you mean? I didn't even touch you,"

"No it's not that, it's that every time you whisper in my ear like that it tickles," Ino said smiling as she subconsciously leaned back into his chest.

"Sorry about that, look there are some guards around here see what you can find out and hurry,"

"Ok I got it,"

Ino then made the hand seals, seconds later her body went limp in Shikamaru's arms. Shikamaru gazed at her beautiful face, he brushed his thumb over her soft luscious lips, his eyes traveled to her eyes that were closed he was dangerously tempted to kiss her.

_What the hell am I doing? She could come back at anytime now_

Couple seconds after Ino returned,

"Hopeless don't seems like anyone knows anything," She informed

"Guess we just have to try form a different angle," Shikamaru stated

"I got it,"

Ino saw a mouse scampering about but he seems to be eating some thing so with out telling Shikamaru what she was up to she mind transfer into the mouse, startling Shikamaru when he felt her body went limp again.

What is she up to?

Ino scampered hurriedly into the forest trying to find a clue or someone who seems to know something, when she heard voices talking she went into the direction the voices were coming from she hid herself carefully and peak through the bushes. Ino saw a guard talking to someone she looked to the left and saw a familiar black coat with red clouds on it

_Akatsuki _

This Akatsuki member was different he was two person in one half of him was white and the other half was black. Apparently they were two individuals and there was this weird branch like thing around his head.

"Who are they?" The black part asked

"I heard form good source that they are newlyweds spending there honeymoon here," the guard answered

"Are you sure," the black part asked

"We were told by Madadara to keep a close eye on them," the white part spoke up for the first time

_Who's Madadara? Is he their leader? Did they see right through our facade? Oh no_

"I got a mission for you keep a close watch on those two even if it means you have to watch them all night be on the look out by 7, they seems to be spies" the black part said to the guard

"Yes sir, come to think of it they seems to argue a lot I remember seeing her leaving the room pissed off the day they arrived and a little after they guy left the room and went in the opposite direction," the guard said remembering what he saw

"How'd you see that? The white part asked

"I was on watch duty from the tower when I saw them arrived,"

"Good job," the black part commend

_Oh my God we're done for I got to go tell Shikamaru_

Ino was beyond petrified, she slowly backed away from the scene when she believed she was far enough she made a mad dash back out into the clearing. As soon as she made it out into the clearing she saw Shikamaru and her body but there was someone else, it was that same old lady from next door talking to Shikamaru. She ran up close enough and yelled release then her spirit left the mouse and flew back into her body. Shikamaru felt Ino returned but could feel that she was frighten,

"How long has she been sleeping?" he old lady asked

"Long enough, don't worry about it she's awake now,"

"I see your awake now," the old lady said addressing Ino

"Hi nice seeing you again," Ino said quickly "can we go now," she said staring immensely into Shikamaru's eyes, who got the message and told they old lady they had to leave.

"They are on to us, they have been watching us from the day we came here they figure out we're spies," Ino said panicky now that they were back into the room.

"Hey calm down and tell me exactly what happen," Shikamaru said trying to get Ino to focus

Ino then told Shikamaru everything she heard and saw

"Madadara huh, sounds important to us, and about the guard we can't do anything but to convince him that we are married," Shikamaru said concluding the whole situation at hand.

"How are we gonna do that?" Ino asked

"I guess I'm just gonna have to sleep with you tonight," tonight

"What?" Ino exclaimed

"I don't mean it in that way," Shikamaru said yawning "I'm gonna take a shower,"

"Hmmn sounds like sleeping beside me makes you bored huh," Ino said feeling edgy about his jester

"Ino what are you getting at," Shikamaru asked turning around to look at her

"I don't see why I should care, you know I really don't care anymore, you better not tell your girlfriend you slept beside me she night kick your ass." Ino growled through gritted teeth

"What girlfriend are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow. Shikamaru started to observe Ino who was shaking with anger and digging through her bag for god knows what.

"You're the one to talk your still hooked on Sasuke,"

"Yes I do care about Sasuke a lot ok I just like to annoy the hell out of Sakura your as dense as Naruto," Ino spat overwhelmed with anger

"You care about Sasuke huh I thought you loved him," Shikamaru said still driving anger into Ino

"Look I know that Sakura loves him with all her heart ok and I can't do anything about it," Ino said plopping her self on the floor as tears flow from her eyes

_Shikamaru yours so stupid why can't you see that you're the one I always love you so stupid and clueless_

"Ino would you stop crying please," Shikamaru said walking over to her

"Why should I," Ino said between sobs

"Just go take a bath," He said helping her to her feet

"Whatever," she said and went into the bathroom

Shikamaru was sitting around the table shirtless his back was to the bathroom door, when he heard the door open he suddenly got up and accidentally crashed into Ino who was standing immediately behind him who was only wearing a towel. Ino who did not expect the collision fell backward taking Shikamaru with her, she opened her eyes and came face to face with Shikamaru on top of her and the towel was no where around her. Shikamaru's face was as red as a tomato and Ino's face was red with embarrassment

"I … I … I'm s … so .sorry," Shikamaru stuttered with embarrassment, Ino was speechless to the whole situation she didn't know what to do. Shikamaru shifted on top of her catching her attention

"What are you doing?" Ino asked frantic

"Ino I wont look at you," Shikamaru said looking for something to cover Ino with "you can trust me," He said looking Ino in the eyes, his eyes trailed over her beautiful face and to her luscious lips that were way tempting. Ino was driving Shikamaru crazy the girl he loved was laying naked below him and he is still scared to tell her his true feelings. Her soft jello breasts were squished against his bare chest and the rising of her chest repeatedly was taking him over the edge he just wanted to take her for him self. Ino was about to give up on Shikamaru and turned her gaze away from his face,

"Yeah I trust you," She said looking to the side "we're team mates," her heart started to ache when she felt a pair of hot lips pressed against her's. She was taken a back but felt her heart melt at the touch of his lips at first she didn't respond and Shikamaru was gonna pull away. He felt her lips moved against his and her hands moved up to his shoulders slightly pulling him to her. He kissed her tenderly, Ino dragged her finger nails slowly across his back arousing him, she felt him take a quick in take of air a few seconds later she could feel something her pressing on her thigh. They broke the kiss when Shikamaru spoke,

"To be honest with you Ino I'm in love with someone but she is in love with someone else and I care about her a lot, I love her so much that I'm willing to go hunt down the bastard to make her smile, she is the most beautiful blond I've laid eyes on."

"Sakura's not blond and Temari is not in love with Sasuke so that leaves me, you're in love with me," Ino said with a sigh of relief

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that I fell in love with you too after Sasuke left then I saw you with Temari I realized I felt jealous, you were always there for me no matter what," she confessed. He reached down and captured her lips again in a passionate kiss he slowly drifted his hand down her side and grasp her hip. He slid his tongue across her cheek down to her neck sucking lightly on her skin, arousing Ino's sexual desires as whimpers of pleasure escape her throat. He then slid his hand slowly upwards her side and came to a halt on her breast eliciting a sharp gasp from her when he tweak her nipple, Shikamaru wanted to hear more moans from her so he started to kiss his way down to her breast. He then licked her nipple when she gave out a loud moan, smirking he started to tease her nipple by lightly sucking on it sending endless pleasure waves into Ino he used his other hand to tease her other nipple. With the pleasure driving her crazy she started to rake her nails across his back leaving small scratches

"Shika…," she manage to say in her pleasure, he propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her face as he reached down to her woman hood and stroke her gently. Her body automatically arched into his and her moans got louder. He slipped a finger into her when he heard her gasp he then add another finger and her eyes shot open staring into Shikamaru's s he pumped his finger in and out of her driving her to a fountain of pleasure. Then he stopped suddenly withdrawing his hand from her moist area,

_I was so close why did he stop?_

"You sure y..,"

"Shh," Ino said putting a figure on his lips "I trust you,"

Shikamaru smiled at this and took off his pants as well as his underpants then he slowly separated Ino's legs, a faint tint crept up on her cheeks as she watched Shikamaru looking at her secluded area. He then placed his hard throbbing member at her wet warm slippery entrance then slowly pushed inside of her

"A aah!" Ino exclaimed as pain shot through her body, Shikamaru capture her lips to prevent her from making a lot of noise. He then pushed all the way breaking her virgin barrier which earned him a nasty scratch from Ino, who was now on the brink of tears,

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok I'm good,"

He felt her body slowly untense, then a pair of soft lips made connection with his neck and a groan escaped his throat. He slowly started to move in and out of her tight entrance that was driving him insane Ino was moaning in many different exotic ways. He then took both of her legs an put them on his shoulder and took hold of her hips as he drove harder and faster into her. Ino was beyond the clouds of pleasure, she shouted Shikamaru's name in so many accent she didn't know she could do. Ino's eyes were rolled back and they were both sweating profusingly as they were closing on their release. Shikamaru went deeper as their bodies began to shake with one final hard thrust his seeds shot deep inside Ino as she saw fire works behind her closed eye lids. Tired and exhausted he slipped his now limp member out of her and lowered her legs to the floor.

"You ok?

"Yeah," She breathed out

Shikamaru got up and scooped up Ino in his arms and laid her on the bed, he turned away from her when she grabbed his hand

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower,"

"Please stay with me don't go," she said pleadingly

Shikamaru climbed into bed beside her and she rolled over and rested her head on his chest

"That must have been convincing for our audient," Shikamaru said with his hand behind his head

"Audient?" Ino said questioningly her cheeks went red as she remembered the guard that was spying on them. They both fell asleep, the next morning the left the village and head back to their village

"Hey Ino you can keep that ring consider it as a proposal," Shikamaru said

"A What?" Ino said stunned "you want to marry me?"

Shikamaru smiled and placed a kiss on her lips

_Oh I can't wait to rub this in Sakura's face _


End file.
